Untitled
by ohsnapskis
Summary: When Haruno Sakura comes to town and has to go to the one and only Konoha High School, Her life turns upside down. Come join her as she deals with the ups and downs of the Konoha High School. SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen
1. Chapter 1: Meet Haruno Sakura

Untitled

(AN: This is my first story so please give me constructive critisism! I'm a lil newbie soooo yeah. lawl) _thoughts are in italics! _

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. or google. :D

Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. Just your average 16 year old that goes to school and does all that teenager stuff. I have a great family. My mom works as a lawyer and she isn't around alot but when she does come home I make the best of it. My mom recently got a job in Japan and insists I move there. And guess where I'm going to. You guessed it. Konoha High School. Alot of my friends believe it's a rich people school with your preppy people that think that they are better than everyone. After looking at the website, and alittle google-ing, I'm starting to believe them. Tomorrow is my departure date. I hope this school's worth it.

"BRINGGGGGGGGGGG"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Sakura screamed. She was oh so tired. Today was her first day of school and she was dreading each minute. She went to do all her morning activities and then changed into her uniform which consists of a white polo shirt tucked in a plaid skirt. She also wore high knee socks with black flats. "I'm off!" Sakura said as she bidded her mom goodbye. She walked to her new school and the first thing she saw were a bunch of girls crowded together checking out their nails and looking at fashion magazines. Talk about girly.

Putting the girls aside, the school was beautiful. It was so beautiful it put her in a daze and she was walking mindlessly around not caring about anyone thinking she was weird. She snapped out of it when she bumped into a fairly tall girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a great figure. Model-like actually. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" they both exclaimed. Just one glance, ONE glance and they both cried, "INO-PIG"! "FOREHEAD-GIRL!" They hugged and hugged not minding the person behind them looking quite confused. "Oh Shika-kun!" She said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Meet Sakura! She's been my friend since way back when and we just reunited! Isn't that great!" she yelled. "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered. "Hi, I'm Nara Shikamaru." he said not that interested. "I'm Haruno Sakura, exchange student." She smiled brightly and in return, got one of his lazy smirks. "Oh yeah! And Shika is my boyfriend, isn't that right?" she said happily. Shikamaru grunted in respose and kissed her cheek. "Lets see your schedule forehead!" Sakura nodded.

P1; Civics - Kakashi

P2; Language Arts - Ibiki

P3; Math - Iruka

P4; Physical Education; Guy

P5; Science - Anko

P6; Chorus - Kurenai

P7; Art - Jiraiya

"AHHHH we have all the same classes! Also with the rest of our 'gang'." Ino said. _Gang? So there's more? Oh I'd like to see if they're as crazy as Ino-pig. _"Ok lets go to Tsunade so you can meet her, she's always so eager to meet new students ya know?" she said. They walked through endless hallways and finally got to her office. "Tsunade-sama! This is Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade raised a brow and then smiled. "Hello there, and welcome. I hope you like it here so far. And Ino, you mind escorting her to her first period? Thanks, see you guys around!" Tsunade smiled brightly and got back to doing paper work. _Wow she's nicer than I thought. _"Lets go forehead." Ino said motioning Sakura to come over to her. "This is Kakashi-Sensei's room. Beware. He's kind or a pervert." Sakura widened her eyes but then closed them again because she looked weird. She gulped and walked in to the classroom. There was a bunch of students everywhere just socializing and throwing paper airplanes? Whatever. "Sakura meet the crew." Ino said. "H-Hi my n-name is H-hyuuga Hinata." a very timid girl said. She had long blue purple hair and striking white eyes. "Ten-Ten!" a girl with buns and very pretty brown eyes said. "Hyuuga Neji" said a guy with long chocolate brown hair with the same eyes as Hinata. "UZUMAKI NARUTO DATTEBAYO!" and guy with blonde hair and nice blue eyes said. Sakura then turned her head to the next guy with amazingly hot onyx eyes and jet black hair and instantly blushed. _Wow he's hot. _He noticed her looking and blushed a very light tint of red and looked away. "OOOOOOHHH LA LAAA." Ino yelled. Sakura glared daggers at her. "Uchiha Sasuke." a voice spoke up. Sakura looked up and saw his hand out to shake. She shook his hand and smiled. "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you all." she said with a grin.

"You'll fit in just fine my friend" TenTen said as she slung a hand around her shoulder. Hinata and the rest of the gang nodded in agreement. As Sakura was about to speak, the door opened to reveal a man in his late 20's with a mask covering his face and an eye. He had a mysterious orange book in his hand and smiled to the class. "Hello class, we have a new student. Haruno Sakura stand and introduce yourself." He said and smiled. "Hello I'm Sakura." she said and smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but be amused by the girl. She didn't fangirl him and cling on to him like his fangirls. _I like her. Not clingy nor is she annoying like the other girls. I should get to know her better. _He thought and smirked. This is going to be an interesting school year for him.

CHAPTER 1 DONEE! So this is my first story so please don't flame. Constructive critisism would be greatly appreciatied. And please tell me if there is any grammer mistakes. Much love, ohsnapskis 3


	2. Chapter 2: And She Whispered

(AN: Hey guys long time no see eh? Rant time. So school is alright ya know _th grade is ightt. I just can't STANDDD my math teacher. She pisses me off so bad I hope she gets fired. pshh her lazy ass. And i wanna dedicate this to my first reviewer Ur worst nightmare452. This one's for you!)

Chapter 2: Complications

(btw i don't feel like explaining kakashi's class because it's kinda boring hope thats okay:D)

PERIOD 2: Kurenai's class.

"Oii Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! TEMEEEE!" Naruto screamed and nearly broke everyones ear drums.

Sasuke thumped Naruto on the head for his loudness. _Gosh the dobe can be so annoying damnit. _"What do you want dobe." Sasuke oh so casually said. "Naruto! No screaming you're going to break everyones ears!" Kurenai-sensei said as her eye twitched. "I just needed a pencil for Sasuke-teme." Naruto explained. "I don't have one dobe so shut the hell up." Sasuke growled. Just then Sasuke lifted up his backpack and out came a pencil. Naruto dove right in to pick it up but as he was trying to grab it, Sakura accidently tripped him which caused Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to make a huge sandwich pile. Everyone gaped. "Damn you all are so heavy" Naruto choked out, not noticing what was going on above him. Naruto fell onto the ground and then followed Sakura and on top of that, was Sasuke, and in the process, Sasuke was basically squishing Sakura's boob. Sakura and Sasuke blushed a hot red and jumped of each other. but Sakura fell onto the floor with a thump. "My apologies" Sasuke said as he pulled her hand up and smirked. "It's alright" she murmered and blushed heavily.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

"Did fattie pink haired Haruno squish you?"

"Let me beat her up for you baby!"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" (AN: like how sharpay said it in hsm lawll) Kurenai yelled over everyone of Sasuke's fangirls. But then after that the bell rang and everyone sped out of the classroom trying to get out of the hell hole. "Woo, that was purty scurry." Tenten remarked. "Oh hell yeah" Neji responded.

TIME SKIP; LUNCH

The Konoha 7 (now 8) all lined up to get their food. After what seemed like hours, they all sat down at their table. "So tell us a-about yourself S-Sakura-chan." Hinata said shyly. "Well, I used to live in California, I never had a boyfriend before," _Score! _Inner Sasuke remarked. "And I love to shop and I love to sing." Sakura said proudly and snuck a glance at Sasuke who was in a daze. "Hey lets go shopping after school!" Ino said happily. A bunch of "Sure" "Hn" and "I guess" were splattered among them. "Sakura-san! Sakura-san! My cherry blossom!" screamed a weird guy with a bowlcut hairstyle and big eyes. "Be mine! I will love to till the end of time! OH! And let me introduce my self, My name is Rock Lee, and the power of youth burns within me!" Sakura twitched and said, "Nice to meet you Lee um-"

BRINGGGGGGGGG

Lunch period has ended and everyone scattered out of the cafeteria. Especially Sakura. She was alittle freaked out to be honest. Sakura looked at her schedule. _PE ne? I hope we dont have skimpy unifor-_ And a voice stole her thoughts away and she looked ahead of her. There it was. A much to short PE shirt along with PE pants (or shorts whatever.) "W-What is this" Sakura managed to choke out. "Your uniform, put it on Sak! I bet you'll look great in it!" Ino exclaimed. _Yeah, greatly slutty. _After she finished changing, she tied up her hair and walked out of the locker room.

*Whistle* "Sure lookin' fine my lady" a really tall guy with brown messy hair said. Sasuke secretly glared at the guy. _He's gonna get a load of my fist if he keeps going. _Sakura blushed and looked away. "Sakura scoring boys already." TenTen said and winked. "Oh stop." Sakura said. The boys went up to the girls (Ino, Hinata, Sakura, TenTen) "Hinata-chan! You look really pretty!" Naruto said and Hinata blushed 10 shades of red. "I must say TenTen you look hot." Neji said and smirked. TenTen hit his arm playfully and blushed lightly. Shikamaru didn't say anything to Ino but she knew what Shikamaru was thinkin' (if ya know what I mean ;].) Sasuke walked up to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I must admit, you look pretty damn fine if you asked me." Sakura was surprised. _Woahh, Sasuke has gotten so fearless. Lets play with him alittle just to experiment. _Sakura pushed him against the wall and also whispered...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Chapter 2 completoo's. Reviews are appreciated. I have to say this chapter was kinda boring and I know i could do better, but i was just lazy and my life is just a mess of drama and shit. Well please review because its like my motivation to write this story! Much love, ohsnapskis :]


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping!

(AN: I still need recommendations ya'll! So help me!)

Chapter 3: Shopping!

"Try me." Sakura whispered back. At this, Sasuke was surprised. Usually the girl would leap on him and attempt to kiss the shit outta him. Sasuke smirked. He opened his mouth to say something but then- "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, MY NAME IS GAI BUT CALL CME GAI-SENSEI!" a guy that looked exactly like Lee would when he got older. "START DOING LAPS AROUND THE GYM FULL SPEED YOU HEAR ME! I WANT TO SEE THE YOUTH!" Sakura sweatdropped. _What the hell is this. _"C'mon Sak!" Ino yelled. Sakura took a deep breath and ran as fast as her legs can take her.

"Ahhh, my legs are killing me." Sakura said with a sigh. "Get used to it Sak, he does this everyday.." TenTen remarked. Sakura cried anime tears all the way back to the locker room.

TIME SKIP: AFTER SCHOOL

"Ok we all are going in Ino's car, agreed? Agreed." Sakura said, but didn't see Ino glaring at her probably planning her death for making everyone squeeze into her Honda Civic.

"You're gonna get it Sakura..." Ino snapped and after grinned evily.

**AT THE MALL**

"Okay everyone! I'm going with Shika-kun! Ino exclaimed and Shikamaru just nodded and smirked.

"I call Hinata-chan!" Naruto said proud that he made the Hyuga blush.

"I'm with TenTen." the other Hyuga said.

"Guess we're stuck Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke whispered in her ear which made her flinch. _So this is what Ino is doing to get back at me for the car thing. Guess i deserved it.. _Before she knew it, everyone separted in different directions with their partner. _Might as well torture him with girl stuff. _"Sasuke! I need new bras and underwear, you wanna help me pick out some of them?" _Holy shit bro, she wants you._ Inner Sasuke remarked while dancing. Sasuke almost had a nose bleed. _Calm, calm, calm... _"Sure" Sasuke said casually, but was really dancing in the inside. "Lets go!" Sakura said and grinned.

"Sasuke-_kunnn_, help me!" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke just looked at her and blinked. "You're no help!" Sakura screamed in frustration. After wht seemed like forever, she finally picked one bra and one pantie. "Seriously, that long and you only got one of each?" Sasuke said, clearly mad. "Chill Sasu-gay, damn." Sakura said and laughed to herself for such a smart nickname. She got into the dressing room and after she was done she walked out and Sasuke stared at her in awe. _DAMMMMMMMNNNNNNN _Inner Sasuke screamed and had a nosebleed. "How does it look?" Sakura questioned. But before she knew it Sasuke pushed her right back into the fitting room with her back against the wall. "Nani?" Sakura half whispered half yelled. "Sexy" Sasuke said huskily, and then walked out of the room. Sakura stood there, speechless.

Everyone finished shopping and went to go eat at a resturant. "Hey guys, my parents are away for the weekend so-" Ino didn't even finish when Sakura and TenTen yelled, "SLEEPOVERR!" Ino smiled brightly at them and nodded. "Get to my house this Friday, we'll be sleepover Friday night, and Saturday night, sounds like a plan?" Ino explained.

"HELL YEAHH!" Everyone yelled except for Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru who just smirked and hn'ed.

"Then it's settled! We're gonna have so much fun!" Ino said happily. Everyone finished there food and Ino took them all home. Everyone (even the emotionless ones like Neji and Sasuke) was thinking about the sleepover and how it would turn out. To make it simple, everyone was excited and hyped for the fun weeked ahead of them.

(AN: SHANNNAROOOO. Chapter 3 done. Hope you like it! I really liked this one you know. Next chapter: Sleepover! Stay tuned!

Much love, ohsnapskis :]


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepovaa!

(AN: Sorry for the long ass update! Well 2-day delay. And btw, Neji And TenTen are the same age as them! Hope you're not mad! I present you, Chapter 4!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and his awesomeness.

Chapter 4: Sleepovaa!

The week went by slowly but before they knew it, it was time for the sleepover. Everyone was hyped and ready for the fun weekend the are going to have. Sakura was packing her stuff, "Toothbrush, clothes, pajamas, pillow, blanket, and just in case, a camera! Just incase something happens and I can use it for black mail." Sakura said to herself as she smirked evilly. "Yoshh! Let's hit it!" she yelled to herself.

"Okay guys, time to play matchmaker for the sake of Sakura and Sasuke. They obviously like each other and we need them together N-A-O. Got the plan?" Ino stated and asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and had the plan memorized and ready to have it a go.

By the time she came it was already 7 p.m. and everyone was there. "Hey Sakura!" everyone yelled. "Let's have dinner, I made pizza!" Ino said as she placed a plate of pizza infront of everybody. "Mmm." Sakura said in delight of the cheesy-ness of the delicious pizza. Soon, everyone was finished and had gotten into a circle and was debating on what to play. (AN: And the most obvious game is..) "Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Ino. Everyone agreed and had funny dares in their mind to give to the crew. "Someone get a bottle." TenTen said.

When they got a bottle Ino spun it first. It landed on none other than Naruto. (AN: Haha you thought I was gonna say Shika!) "Truth or dare?" Ino asked. "DAREE!" Naruto yelled, obviously proud. Ino walked over to him and whispered to in his ear. Naruto blushed deeply and then walked over to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, I really want you to know that I love you," Naruto confessed. Hinata blushed heavily. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked shyly. Hinata hesitated before literally screaming, "YESS"! Everyone was confused but then Ino said, "I dared, or told, Naruto to confess to Hinata." she explained. "Ooooooooh." everyone said in unison.

Next Naruto spun the bottle. It landed on Shikamaru. "Che, troublesome." Shika muttered. "Truth or Dare"? Naruto asked. "Truth." he said, bored. "Is it true you and Ino had sex before!" Naruto blurted out. (They are seniors so don't think their so young.) Shikamaru and Ino blush 20 different shades of red. Slowly, but surely, Shikamaru nodded. Everyone gasped.

"How does it feel?"

"How many rounds?"

"Did she make you c-"

"SHUT IT, NARUTO YOU BAKAA! THINGS BETWEEN ME AND SHIKA MUST BE PRIVATE FOREVER!" Ino screamed in embarrassment. Everyone shut the fuck up and after that Ino smiled. "Thank you." Shikamaru spun and it landed on Sasuke. "Truth or dare." he said lazily. "...dare." Sasuke said scared. Shikamaru smirked and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke blushed like crazy but he got his act together, stood up, motioned Sakura to follow him, and led her to Ino's room.

"What's u-" before Sakura even finished, her lips were covered by Sasuke's. To his surprise, she kissed back. From what was supposed to be a simple dared kiss, became a heated make-out session. _What am I doing.. do I really love Sasuke? _Sakura thought. _I think I love her.. _Sasuke also thought. "I think I love you." they both said in unison. Right then in there, their eyes engaged clashing the colors of emerald and onyx. They stared long and hard, thinking about what they had just said. After what seemed like eternity, they smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked. "I'd be honored." Sakura replied and leaned in for a kiss but was interupted by the gang saying, "AWWWWWWW!" They both blushed a light tint of pink and the Ino said, "Mission accomplished!" Sakura and Sasuke were confused. "What?" they said together. "Well, before you came, all of us, with the exception of Sasuke, were trying to get you to together because we can obviously tell you guys are so into each other." they both blushed and interwined their fingers together. "Oh my gosh look." Tenten said pointed to their hands. "AWWWWWWW!" was yelled by the crew again interupting Ino. "EXUSE ME?" Ino yelled. Everyone shushed and Ino smiled sheepishly. "As I was saying," Ino continued. "After Naruto 'truthed' Shikamaru, all of us, not including you two," she said pointing at Sasuke and Sakura. "Nodded at each other and Shika purposely, but smartly, measured the angle and how soft of hard her would have to spin it so it was land on Sasuke. Then after that this happened." Ino explained out of breath. "Wow..." Sakura said. Naruto yawned and everyone yawned back in return. "Same here."

Everyone settled down in their sleeping bags going in this order, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and then Neji. Everyone bidded everyone goodnight and all went to sleep dreaming about what happened today and excited for what would happen tomorrow.

(AN: DONEEE! Longest chapter evaarrrrrr! Hope you like it! More SasuSaku fluff as well as ShikaIno, NaruHina, and NejiTen!

btw, Neji and Tenten are together kay? kay. Revieww! I wanna see what you guys think! Much love, ohsnapskis ;]


	5. Chapter 5:BBQ

Without further ado, the long awaited chapter 6 of Untitled!

Chapter 6: BBQ.

They all awoke from their slumber and met up in the kitchen. They were all sleepy but woke up to annoying neighbors. They all had bags under their eyes and looked like they all were going to faint.

"Ohayo." Ino mumbled as she yawned and leaned on Shikamaru for support.

"Not a good morning for me, and from the looks of it, the rest of us either." Sakura stated. Sasuke's usual chicken-butt hairstyle was turned into a flat mess. Shikamaru's ponytail was out of sight, as for TenTen who's buns were torn off in her sleep. Neji's usual low ponytail was up into a high one due to Konoh'a hot mornings. Naruto's spikey hair was now flattened out and for Hinata, she got a little case of the bedhead. Ino was naturally beautiful, so all of her morning sympotms probably made her look all the more dashing.

Naruto's stomach growled and he grumbled, "I'm hungry.. let's just eat lunch."

It was already 12 p.m and though I don't think they'd admit it, but they were hungry too.

"BBQ?" Shikamaru suggested.

He has been there countless times because of his 'thick boned' classmate.

Everyone nodded in return as Naruto exclaimed, "YOSH! Let's go!"

He took Hinata's hand which caused her to blush all kinds of red and pink.

Everyone was headed to the door but Ino yelled, "WAIT!"

She then pointed at everyones clothes. They all smirked, (lol is that even possible), smiled, or grinned sheepishly and went to change.

"Damn those girls dressing up just to eat lunch.." Neji complained.

"We should check up on them, just in case." suggested Sasuke.

The quadruplets (AN:idk if I spelled that right..) headed up stairs to the girls room. Neji was going to politely knock, but was trampled but Naruto who busted the door open.

"Why are you guys taking so-"

The boys widened their eyes at the sight. Sakura and Hinata were just in her bra and underwear, Ino was just wearing her panties, Tenten was just in her bra.

"AHHHH!" They all screeched.

"I'm so sor-"

PUNCH!

"Itai!" Naruto moaned.

"Learn to knock you dumbass! Shannaro!" Sakura spat angrily and slammed the door in his face.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, you didn't have to be so rude, he was just trying to check up on us.." Hinata said feeling bad for her crush.

"It's okay Hinata, he deserved it! He didn't knock after all." Sakura said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Dobe.." Sasuke muttered and shook his head.

There Naruto sat blushing like crazy. He just saw his crush in her underwear. He felt like he could almost has a nosebleed.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the girls came out.

"Lets go!" Ino yelled happily, simply forgetting about the incident that happened just a few moments ago.

They all walked out of the house and headed to the BBQ resturant. The shop was pretty busy so they had to wait fifteen minutes but they didn't mind. They all got seated and later ordered their food.

"Mmmm! I can't wait to get our food. My stomach feels so empty.. Ne, Neji-chan?" Tenten said teasingly emphasizing the honorific chan.

"Not as much as you are, Tenten-kun." Neji said as he smirked.

Tenten huffed admitting defeat. Sakura never knew what type of relationship they had. They were mean to each other, yet, they loved each other unconditionally.

"Sasuke, what did you order? Sakura asked.

"BBQ delux"

Sakura made and 'O' shape with her mouth to indicate she understood. Sasuke then grabbed her hand, gave it a light kiss, and enterwined their fingers. Sakura smiled.

"PDA PDA PDA" Naruto yelled to tease him.

"Shut up you dead last, what about Hinata? I know you've always been in lo-"

And like that Naruto shut his mouth.

"Okay okay! Jeez you stupid emo."

Sasuke smiled in triumph and stole a quick kiss from Sakura.

Their food arrived and they munched on their food in delight. Nom nom nom nom nom. :3

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned is satisfaction.

"Hey, how about we go somewhere after? I'm sure no one wants to go home." Ino said.

"How about the beach? Sakura suggested. "Everyone has bathing suits and all that jazz right?"

"We sure do." Tenten spoke for everyone.

"Yosh! Lets hit it!"

(A.N:) Oh my gosh I'm so sorry like seriously from the bottom of my heart. My life has been a rollercoaster. I went to Cali for a wedding and I had midterms and my god my life has just been everywhere. I do not know when the next time I will update but thank you so much for your support. Fanfiction is a big part of me and this being my first story is like crazy. Arigato gonzaimasu! Xxxx Very VERY much love, ohsnapkis


End file.
